A light at the End
by Serenity200571
Summary: Andie is new to WWE, hopefully there will be a wonderful light at the end of her tunnel.
1. Chapter 1

Andie woke up screaming, the dream had come back in force, rubbing her hands down her face, through her soaking hair, she wondered if she would ever get a good night's sleep again. It had been almost a year, the doctors had told her it would take years for her to come to terms with it all, losing her family like that would traumatise anyone. Getting herself out of bed, she grabbed her robe and headed to the kitchen for a drink, she knew her sleep was gone for the night. Looking at the clock it was 4-00am at least it was getting a little easier and she was now getting four/five hours. Waiting for the kettle, her eyes turned to the photo on the wall, Paul her husband with Mike their 2 year old on his knee, standing next to him was Stacy their 10 year old and on Andie's knee was Becky their 6 year old. Sliding her finger over the face, she missed them all so much, why had she be left to live.

Thinking back to that night, it had been drizzling all day, they had attended a show that Stacy was in, about an hour's drive from home. They hit the motorway around 5-30 and happy discussing what they were doing for the rest of the weekend, all but Andie were dead by 5-45.

Her tears rolled down her face, hearing the kettle boil she switched it off , making a coffee she went to the living room. Looking over the view of Houston, it was a far cry from Manchester where her old life was. She had to escape after months of being lost, having no one to care for, it had ripped her apart, yet gradually she built herself back up, even looking for jobs to get her away from the UK. It had been late at night, she couldn't remember what night, as each one went into the other, switching on the TV, she came across wrestling. Not her thing, but the storylines were shit, she could write better ones, after watching it for the next few weeks, she plucked up the courage to email the head office. Not thinking anything , would come from contacting them, she was surprised to hear back a month later offering her a job in Houston.

She would write the scripts, as well as travel with the tour, without thinking she snapped the job up. Selling the house, she was in Houston four days later. Stephanie had met her off the company jet, Andie had told them all about her family and they had been very supportive, even offered counselling should she require it. She was grateful for the support they all gave her and became good friends with Shane, Paul and Stephanie. Her new story lines were out already and doing well, not only did the wrestlers love them, the fans – the most important people loved them, viewing figures were going through the roof and that was all good for the company.

Today would be her first time behind the scenes, they had allowed her to work from home whilst she settled in to American life, her house and the time differences. Throwing her coffee away, she would get an early start and head to the arena, maybe get breakfast on the way. That was a positive already about America she could get breakfast almost anywhere and at anytime of the day. Grabbing her clothes she headed for a shower, it didn't take long, checking herself in the mirror she looked ok, at 35 she didn't look to bad, long dark hair down her back, she had always kept her body trim, Paul and her had always enjoyed working out together, taking the kids for walks, cycling. She needed to stop thinking about that, otherwise she would break down. Changing into her leather pants, black steel capped boots, and black hoodie, she shut the door on her house. Climbing onto her Harley, she hit the highway, the arena was a good hour from hers and it was now getting onto 8-00am, she had been in her thoughts too damn long. After pulling in at a roadside café, having breakfast, she headed to her destination, nervous yet excited.

Parking her bike, in the almost deserted car park, she headed to the office, Steph had told her would be set up at the back for her Walking down the deserted corridors, taking in the smells and quietness she bumped into a wall, hold on the wall moved and it had a mouth on it.

"Watch where you're going, god get some fucking glasses" pushing her out of his way, he walked towards the exit.

"SORRY DIDN'T SEE YOU" fucking dickhead she mumbled to herself.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" oh shit he wasn't meant to hear that, oh fuck he was coming back. Looking up at him she felt so small, 5ft nothing to this wow he was big.

"WELL" and boy could he shout.

"Nothing I just said, sorry didn't see you" no way was she saying anything else to him

"LIAR, I FUCKIN HATE LIAR'S AND DAMN UGLY ONES AT THAT" who the hell was this thing in front of him, a wanna be bloke, yuck he hated when women had to dress like bloody men.

"Sorry"

"SORRY, SORRY FOR WHAT WALKING INTO ME, BEING UGLY, STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY, YOU SURE WEREN'T AT THE FRONT OF THE QUEUE WHEN GOD HANDED OUT LOOKS WERE YOU DARLIN"

"Sorry" she had to get away from this man, it hurt what he was saying, ok she wasn't beautiful and the scar down the right side of her face, had worsen her looks.

"RUN YOU LITTLE SHIT, FUCKING RUN GO" Who the hell did the hiring of this, hell they needed to hire more women like his beautiful wife, blonde and stacked, ok thick as two planks at times, but she sure knew how to keep him happy. Yeah most people had said she married him to further her career, but hey she was beautiful and that was all that mattered to him, fuck anyone else. Now staring at this thing, he needed to get home, sod the gym he needed something good to look at.

Andie ran to her office, if all the wrestlers were like him, nasty and cruel she couldn't take it. Shutting the door for privacy she cried, cried for what had been said, cried for her family and wondered if she could continue anymore. He had just ripped away all her confidence in a few hateful words, putting her face in her hands she sobbed.

Stephanie found her an hour later, tears dried on her cheeks her face puffy from crying.

"Andie honey what the hell has happened" she wasn't happy to see her so upset, the family had helped her so much to get her confidence back and it sure looked like someone had wiped that all away.

"I….cccc….oh god….he "

"Calm down sweetheart, PAUL, Paul get your ass in here now" rushing to his wife's side he was shocked to see how upset their new friend was, pulling her into his arms he rubbed her back, like he did with the girls to calm them.

"Andie, what happened honey, you were fine last night"

"She said he Paul, some little shit has upset her, wait until I get my hands, no in fact dad will sort this out. Fucking wrestlers" Paul looked at her, as if to say well I'm one

"You're not included in that Paul so don't you give me those looks" feeling Andie slowly calm down he put his finger under her chin.

"Can you tell us honey who upset you so much" shaking her head, she didn't want that man coming anywhere near her again, oh god the things he said.

"Angie, we need to know honey, I promise there will be no comeback" did she trust them, knowing hey wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't.

"I… can't Steph, Paul he was so big…. So nasty…. His face, his height" husband and wife both looked at each other

"I will fucking kill Mark when I get hold of him, where is he" Steph walked out of the office

"CALAWAY, GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE HERE NOW!" all Angie could think was shit, she had just pissed off the biggest dog in the yard The Undertaker…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Mark and Michelle do not have any children in this.

"Steph, What the hell is all the shouting" Vince sure had his ears cleared out with his daughters screaming.

"That, that bloody Neanderthal you call Mark, has upset Andie, I want his ass here now" Vince ran to Andie taking her in his arms, what the hell had Mark said to her, he was going to pay, Andie was more like a daughter to him. They had welcomed the poor soul into their home and loved her better, now Calaway had ripped the hard work down.

"Steph, Mark left an hour ago, something about seeing Michelle"

"Get him on the phone Glenn, tell him to get back here now, or he's fined" Glenn was shocked at what Stephanie had said, taking a look at the petit figure in Vince's arms he wondered what the hell Mark had done.

Getting home, Mark grabbed his wife to him, god she was beautiful, not a hair out of place, perfection at it's best and all his. He knew deep down she had agreed to go out with him to further her career, at the time he didn't care. He had heard the rumours she had tried to sleep with various colleagues to get to the top, and he had been the only mug who took her up on her offer. Michelle had denied all the rumours, telling him she loved him, and his age didn't matter, when he asked her to give up wrestling and be an at home wife, she jumped at the chance, wouldn't every woman. She had got what she wanted, a rich man, who she could manipulate, all she had to do was sleep with him which was getting harder each time.

"Baby why you home, I thought you had a match tonight" fuck why was he here now, god she couldn't stand having him paw her like he did, his body was getting old, bits of muscle was starting to sag, hell half the time he couldn't go a whole match without hurting the day after, so long sex sessions had disappeared within weeks of marrying.

"I did darlin, but I ached to see your beautiful body, hold you, hell I wanna fuck you now" pulling her to him, Mark moved his head to capture her lips under his. Pushing him away, she heard ringing , thank god.

"Mark baby that's your phone ringing"

"So fucking what they can wait, this cant" pulling her back to him, he wanted to sink into her, forget about the woman at the arena.

"Mark, will you answer it, I can't have sex until that thing stops ringing"

"Fucking hell Michelle" pulling it out of his pocket "WHAT?"

"Mark you need to get back here pronto, that little girl you"

"What that piece of shit?"

"Mark"

"Glenn, what? I am about to fuck my wife and you are disturbing me" Michelle hated when he was so blunt, so damn rude. At times she wondered if it was really worth it, looking around the room, hell yeah it was worth it. Another two years, maybe three and she could file for divorce and take this and half of what he was worth.

"MARK WILLIAM CALAWAY" Fuck Mark knew he was in trouble, when anyone called him his full name

"What?"

"What the hell did you say to that little girl Mark, Vince is after your ass and Stephanie says if you don't get back here now she will fine you. I don't know what has happened but your arse is in the ringer mate. So put your whore of a wife down and get your fucking arse back here" hearing the phone slam down on the other end, Mark started at it in shock, then anger. One because he knew how much Glenn hated Michelle, especially when he called her a whore, which in turn pissed Mark off, and two that little bitch had said something against him, so he had to go sort the fucking mess out, instead of fucking his wife.

"Fuck, I gotta go Michelle, some stupid bitch has took what I said wrong. Steph has threatened to fine my ass, if I don't get back" Picking his keys up he climbed onto his Harley, needing the rush of the wind through his hair to get rid of the anger cursing through his body. Pulling up at the arena half an hour later, he parked the bike next to another Harley. He was surprised as he wasn't aware of any other work mate riding one. He spent about ten minutes checking it out, wow it was a good bike, an older make, but in damn fine condition. He would make enquires later see if he could take it for a ride, first he had to sort out, this stupid bitch.

Stomping down the corridor he walked into Vince's office without knocking, rude yeah, he didn't fucking care to be honest. Some bitch was messing in his playground and he wasn't having it.

"Do you ever knock Calaway" snorting at the question, Mark removed his shades, at least he showed at bit of respect, crossing his arms he waited for Vince to get it out.

"What the fuck did you say to Andie?" so that was the bitches name, fuck she dressed like a man and hell her name sounded like a man's too

"Andie, who the fuck is Andie some bloody new guy?"

"The little girl you upset"

"GIRL, WHAT FUCKING GIRL" leaning across Vince's desk, his hands on the top, the muscles straining in his arms

"Take your threatening act somewhere else Calaway, you upset Andie and you will go apologise, I don't know what the hell has got into you, upsetting "

"NO"

"What did you say?"

"I sure don't have to spell it do I Vince I said N O last time I looked that was the two words for NO,No I will not apologise to an ugly bitch, who has no business being here, god Vince the way she dresses are you sure she ain't a fucking man. Hell women are meant to be women , short skirts, tops showing their…"

"ENOUGH Calaway, let's put it this way, you don't apologise I will fine you and I will remove you from the rooster" Mark was shocked, what the hell, he was their biggest wrestler had been here years, that thing had walked in off the streets, not been here two seconds and Vince was threatening to fire him, no fucking way.

"Why?"

"Why what Mark?. How dare you ask me why I am your damn boss and you do as I fucking say"

"FINE" Pulling the door open he slammed it with such a force the it fell from it's hinges, oh he would apologise, only his way not theirs, by the time he had finished with her she would wish she never bumped into him.

Andie had heard most of it in her office down the hall, shit she was in trouble now, she was on her own and scared, hearing him break the door, the shouting, it wasn't something she was use too.

"CALAWAY YOUR PAYING FOR THAT"

"Yeah whatever Vince" shit his voice was right outside her door, oh god the handle was turning, shutting her eyes she prayed for the floor to open. Hearing the door shut and a lock slide into place, Andie knew the shit was going to hit the fan.

Seeing her cowering in her seat, yes she should bloody well cower, who the hell did she think she was, this thing had shit stirred big time.

"So little girl, you wanna play with the big dog, let me tell you it ain't gonna happen, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you fuck with my career again and I will take it out of your ass. There I've apologised, now be a good girl and tell Vinnie and steph I have " ha he called that a sorry, where she came from sorry was meant not threatened.

"T…..There…wwwas nooo need to say"

"Hell women, you ain't got anything going for you have ya. Even a bloody stutter too, hell I pity the poor man who would have you, god he would need a damn medal, and the kids my god if they looked like you" Andie snapped, lifting her hand, she went to hit the taste out of his mouth, how dare he bring her beautiful family into this, that was just not happening. Mark caught her hand before it connected, his hand on her wrist, feeling the roughness of her skin.

"NEVER, EVER RAISE YOUR DAMN HAND TO ME AGAIN!. You will suffer the consequences" his thumb went against her wrist, the skin didn't feel right, turning it over he looked at the marks in disgust.

"Hell, you are a fucking waste of space aren't you, Couldn't even get the job done right" Andie was ashamed he had seen the cuts, it had been the third or fourth time she had tried to take her own life, why had she been kept alive.

"Please leave me alone, I won't come near you" tears were threatening to fall, she couldn't hold herself together much longer, this man had found all her low points all her buttons to push and he was using it now to his advantage.

"No I enjoy playing with you, toying with you, I bet you never had a man's attention, not with that damn scar down the side of your face, and these marks on your wrist, shall I give you a bit of attention hey darlin, would that make up for me calling you those names eh"

"Andie, Andie, honey open the door"

"PAUL" within two seconds the door was kicked in and Mark was flat out on the floor. Pulling Andie to him he shouted for Stephanie.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark came round seeing damn stars, what the fuck, did that little shit mean to people. She was words couldn't describe what she was. The bitch had come between a friendship, and he didn't like it, just who the hell was she.

"Dad, he needs firing, fining I don't care just keep that bastard away from Andie, she doesn't deserve his attitude"

"I know sweetheart, but maybe we can work this to our advantage"

"NO, DAD, You will not use this in one of your damn story lines, Dad I am warning you, MUM!" Linda came running into the kitchen, after settling a distraught Andie, who had finally fallen into a restless sleep. Seeing the look in her husband's face and her daughters she could easily put two and two together.

"Vince don't you dare, she doesn't need that crap, you put Stephanie through hell years ago with Mark, and his damn Ministry. I won't allow you to do this with Andie, she's like another daughter to us, that poor kid has gone through more in her short life than any of us can comprehend and you want to play on that NO!"

"Honey, I didn't mean bring her past up, no way would I ever expose her to that, What I was wondering is have her brought into this story line we have between The Undertaker and Triple H. You got to admit if anyone could look after Andie it's Paul, I was thinking we brought her in as his valet, but she has a score to settle with Mark's character, what better way than for Andie to get her own back on him. Mark would hate it, I would make damn sure he was brought down to his knees by her" Stephanie loved the idea, anything to see that bastard hurt, Linda admitted it was good, but would Andie want to do it.

"Ok Vince I agree it is a good idea, however we need to let Andie know exactly what is expected of her, any sign of distress, any sign of her not wanting to do it. We let it go" Vince nodded, he could be very persuasive at times.

A few weeks later Andie was shaking in her outfit, leather pants, cropped top that showed off her figure, the one she had kept hidden from all. Stephanie had helped her decided, on what would be best, she felt comfortable. Even the stylists had done her hair so it covered her scar, staring in the mirror was this really her. They had done wonders, was she doing the right thing?. Vince, Linda, Paul and Stephanie had explained what would happen, they were going to bring Mark down .After the way he had been with her, she didn't need to be asked twice, she agreed, she wanted to get the bastard back. The other reason, was the protection she would have from Paul, she would be ok and safe out there. Hearing the music play she walked with Paul to the ring, it felt so different from when they rehearsed it. The atmosphere was electric, the crowd loud, she could understand now what Paul had said, she loved it. Holding her head up high she took it all in, as Paul helped her through the ropes, he grabbed the mic, waiting for the crowd to quieten down.

"Well you all know what I am here for, two weeks ago I called The Undertaker out, I believe he is too chicken shit to reply. Again Undertaker I…" The arena went dark the sound of a dong echoed through it, Andie watched the man who had hurt her so much, walk slowly to the ring, he was a sight to behold. In his black robe, covering all but his arms, even his head was covered. Her stomach churned, praying this would work out as they hoped.

Mark walked slowly to the ring, taking in the crowd, he loved the atmosphere, the fans made it for him. Looking towards the ring, he saw Paul, they hadn't spoken for over three weeks since he had punched him, what pissed him off more was that little bitch had gone into hiding. He noticed a movement next to him, who the fuck was that, no one had mentioned another person being added to the story line, Oh well he would go with the flow, see what happens. Moving his robe to the side, he stepped into the ring, bringing a mic to his mouth.

"You did call me out, and I choose when I show my presence, Now what was it you were saying about me being a what was it you called It a chicken shit" waiting for Paul's response, his glance went over the other person, fuck what was this shit, all he had done was glance over her, and his cock hardened, never had that happened so quick and not in front of a damn crowd. Thank god he had his robe on, who the hell was this little one, she turned towards him, her hair curling down her back, how he ached to put his hands in it, hold her still whilst he kissed her. She was small, and wow he could fuck her sexy body for hours, his mind on her, he almost forgot the damn script. Come on Mark get your fucking act together.

"You want the match, you want to lose to The Undertaker, be taken to the dark side, be careful what you wish for, I will take your soul, as well as this woman beside you"

"Oh I am not in the offer Taker" her voice was sexy, he knew damn well his cock was leaking, it ached to slam into her, forget the fans, forget the show, he wanted this little one under him, in a bed, where he could please her for hours, may be even days.

"Oh but I think we will make you the end result, whoever wins gets you" Andie wanted to come in her pants, his voice was like warm whiskey, sexy as hell, oh he could have her anyway he damn well liked, if he used his voice all night. What the hell was she thinking, he had hurt her, upset her, no way was she going down that road. Hell he was a bastard, a married one at that. Mark hadn't missed the fleeting look of desire ghosting across her face, oh he would have this little one, fuck that he was married, this one had gone on the endangered list. Paul wasn't stupid he saw the look of pure need on Mark's face, fuck what had they done. He had to protect Andie, when Mark set his sights on something he didn't stop until he had it, Paul's stomach dropped the man wanted Andie, and he wanted her bad.

Seeing Mark off guard, Andie grabbed the sledgehammer Paul had hidden in the corner, fuck it was heavy, Paul had taught her well, lifting it as he had shown her she hit Mark hard. Watching him go down, she moved into his face, mic in hand.

"I will never be part of the match" kicking him she walked off, proud that she could hold herself together, when all she wanted to do was strip him down and ride him hard. That man did things to her body, she didn't want to feel. Mark watched them go, up the ramp, she was fucking gorgeous, and she was going to be his. Whilst the lights went down, Mark stormed up the ramp, straight into Vince's office.

"Who the fuck is she, and why the hell wasn't I informed of a story change"

Vince laughed, oh this had worked out so much better than he hoped, he too had seen what Paul had, Mark wanted Andie, and not in the professional way.

"Stay away from her Mark you are married"

"MARRIED, YOU CALL WHAT I HAVE A FUCKING MARRIAGE, VINCE TELL ME WHO SHE IS"

"NO Mark Leave her the hell alone"

"NOT A FUCKING CHANCE IN HELL" slamming the door behind him, he went to his locker. Who was she, thinking about her had him hard as rock, fuck he needed a shower, he'd have to use his damn hand, to take the edge off, then take it out on his wife's willing body. The thought of fucking Michelle made him cold, oh god no, what with that fucking bitch and now the little one in the ring, his life was going to the wall. Not just his career, but his home life too.

Andie got back to Paul's locker, they had a hidden one, near Vince's office. As she walked through the door she was pulled into a hug

"Perfect Andie, you were fucking perfect, you have him on edge" returning Stephanie's hug she thanked her and went to get changed in the bathroom.

"Steph we have a problem, Mark wants her"

"Yes as the end result"

"No Steph Mark wants her" Stephanie clicked

"Oh Fuck"

"Yes thought you would say that"

"Well we just have to keep her away from him"

"Baby, when it comes to Mark that is easier said than done"

Andie stripped down, fuck her thong was soaking, that fucking dick had her aching, her body tingled with unreleased desire, damn, it had been years since she had to pleasure herself, when she got back to the hotel, she would sort it out.

Mark roared his release as he watched his sperm splash on the shower walls, how he wished it was inside her, either her mouth or pussy he didn't fucking care. Letting his head fall on the cool tiles, he let the warm water wash everything away. He was fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since Andie had been in the ring, she had kept well away from Mark, no way could she see him, her dreams had been filled with him, the things he did to her, had her aching each morning when she awoke. Shivering she walked in to the canteen, getting into line she had a quick glance around. Fuck there he was sat with his wife, well at least he wouldn't notice her, he had Michelle to keep him occupied, quickly grabbing what she wanted, she exited back to her office, glad she had gone unnoticed.

Mark had seen her slip in, if it wasn't the little bitch that had got his ass kicked, more times than he would care to mention, wasn't her name Andie. Yes, some guys name, she still dressed like a damn wanna be, yet she looked a little different. Trying to work out what it was, he clicked she had her hair down today, looking again he was sure she looked familiar. No it couldn't be, oh fuck it was, she was Paul's side kick from last week, the one he wanted to fuck into the damn floor. Rubbing his hand down his face, he wondered why he hadn't noticed it was her, when she was in the ring.

Yeah right Calaway, you were too busy thinking with your dick, then your head. The thoughts he had about her, what he wanted to do to her, had him fucking hard again. Raising from the table he was going to chase her down, see if it was who he thought, praying to god, that it wasn't.

"Baby, where you going?" looking at his beautiful wife, he saw how much make up she had on, why the fuck she needed it he didn't know, it spoilt her looks. What was he doing, he had never pulled Michelle down, she was perfect, from her manicured toes, up her fake tanned legs, to her plastic. Now his thoughts were going off the wire, what the hell was wrong with him?. That fucking bitch was in his head again, that was it, she had not been far from his thoughts all week, he needed to erase them, before he did something he regretted.

"I need to talk to Vince about a story line" moving away, he left the canteen not even kissing his wife bye, his head full of Andie. About to walk back, he noticed Michelle in conversation with Jericho, so, she wasn't too bothered. Oh well he had better things to do heading down the corridor, he went to find the script writers office, knowing she would be there.

Andie, had just sat down with her food, when the door slammed open, oh fuck what the hell, did he want.

"I'm eating come back later" Mark slowly closed the door, locking it, come back later who the hell did she think he was, some little shit, she could just push away. No way, she had haunted his damn dreams for a week. He wanted to see if she had the body, he dreamt about or was it all his imagination. Would she taste as good as she did in his dreams? Would she scream as loud when he sank deep inside her, this was getting pathetic. He was a grown man, with a wife, a beautiful one at that, so why did his fucking body, and head, crave this thing.

"Would you mind unlocking the door, Calaway, I do not appreciate being held prisoner in my own office" Mark smirked at that, tough shit she was hearing him out.

"Do you know ever, since you got here, I have my ass handed to me three times by Vince and Paul, don't even get me started on what Steph has been threatening, something about cutting my cock off" the little bitch laughed at that

"Oh you find It funny do you, well how about I have that cock rammed down your throat as you suck me off?" ha you didn't think it was so funny now he thought as he saw the colour drain from her face.

"Get out" he was disgusting, how dare he say that to her. Though it did sound like a damn good idea, no do not think that Andie, he is rude and just plain evil.

"No" advancing towards her, she moved back straight in to the damn wall.

"I said get out"

"And I said NO" please god don't let him come any closer, seeing him angry had her turned on so damn much, what the hell was it about him. Sod this, she wasn't aiming to find out.

"If you don't I will shout for Paul"

"Won't be doing much shouting with my tongue in ya mouth will ya darlin" with that he moved fast pinning her to the wall, he had to try it, see if she tasted as good as she looked the other night, his lips took hers, and he went under. His whole body felt like it was on fire, the need for her shot through him hard and fast. No way was he letting her out of his arms, until he had her underneath him screaming his name.

Trying to push him away, it did no good, he was too big and she was too damn aroused. His mouth worked hers, his tongue tasting every crevice in hers, as his hands ran down her body. Pulling her, tighter to his, she was shocked when she felt his arousal, had she turned him on as much as he did her. Finally moving away so they could catch their breath, Mark moved his hot mouth to her neck, sucking, for some unknown reason he wanted to mark her as his. Brand her, crushing her body to the wall, he pushed his erection into her. Let her feel what she did to him, he wanted to fuck her senseless, sod the consequences.

No this wasn't right he was married, he had a wife, a beautiful wife, and this, this thing couldn't be turning him on this quick and so hard. It took Michelle a few attempts to get him like this, and never had he got this hard, with her. What the hell did she have on him, he moved away, then had second thoughts and pulled her back, pressing her harder into the wall, as his hands pulled her baggy top off her body. He looked at her, he was spellbound, it was her, fuck her body was beautiful, taking her arms he slowly let his hands slide down them as he grabbed her wrists. He felt the rough skin, the same skin he had found disgusting before, he now kissed gently.

"Why sweetheart?, what had you so upset that you hide this body?, that you damaged yourself" Andie was confused, why had he changed, this wasn't the bastard that she had the run in with. This man was caring, and she had no idea what to do.

"Tell me little one" he didn't understand the change in him, she made him feel guilty for what he had said to her, which was a first. He never apologised for things, but for her he would.

"I…. Mark what is going on?"

"I am so sorry for what I said to you darlin, I was out of order, You didn't deserve it," Andie clicked, he was being nice for one reason and one reason only he wanted to fuck her. No way was she some dumb kid, she could read this idiot like a damn book. She had him where she wanted him, by the fucking balls, now that would be a first. Having a man like Mark by the balls would be a temptation to any woman, should she use this to her advantage. No she wasn't like that and would never be.

"Leave it Mark, get out"

"I said no and I will say it again NO" didn't she get it, hadn't he just shown her he wanted her. Fuck Michelle, fuck anyone, he was going to have Andie as his. He had no idea what she did to him , yet he was going to go further with this he had too.

"Please, don't make me call Paul" moving closer to her, he took her lips again, his hands gentle on her naked stomach, he slide them up, his mouth ravishing hers. She jumped as his hand slipped under her bra, sliding it off, he bent his head. She was so perfect, her breasts fit into his hands, the rosy nipples begging to be sucked. Nothing on her was false, he could tell with the way they felt, the way the fell nicely in his hands. Rubbing the extending nipple with his thumb, he heard her sharp intake of breath. Then a moan, if that was what she was like when he used his thumb, he just had to see what she was like when he used his mouth. Dropping his head he took her breast into his warm mouth, sucking like a child would its mother. Pulling it deeper and deeper into his warmth, then suddenly his teeth nipped the end. That was it for Andie, she screamed with pleasure, her hands pushed into his hair, almost ripping it out, when the feeling ripped through her body. Mark couldn't stop, she was so responsive, nipping again he then moved to the other, taking his time he did the same with the other, loving the way her body was his to control. He knew the minute her little hands touched his, he would be hers to control as she wished. Keeping the upper hand for the time being he feasted on her.

"Andie. Yo Andie, why's the damn door locked?" Steph sent a crew member to get the keys, she had heard Mark had been seen heading this way, she just prayed he wasn't in there with her.

"ANDIE!" coming out of their haze, both looked at each other, their shirts on the floor, not the best position to be found in. fuck grabbing their stuff they quickly dressed, just as Steph opened the door, seeing Andie in shock or what she thought was shock she turned on Mark.

"Calway, will you just leave her alone, go bother your wife" Mark moved away smiling at Andie, he whispered in her ear

"You and I have unfinished business darlin, I'm giving you fair notice, baby, you are going to be mine" with that he turned to Steph

"Tell her to stay out of my damn way then" slamming the door behind him, he couldn't wait till he had her in his arms again.

"Andie, you ok, did he hurt you. What did he do?"

"It's ok Steph he was all threats nothing I can't handle" yeah right, what had they just done, what had he threatened. No way could she handle a man like Mark, no way.


	5. Chapter 5

Getting in their gear Andie and Paul were ready for anything The Undertaker threw at them, Heading out to the ring, Paul slipped into his HHH character whilst keeping fully alert as to where his rival was. He know what had happened with Mark and Andie earlier on in the week, what no one knew was she had enjoyed every damn minute in Mark's arms, like he had with her.

Stepping in the ring they listened to the crowd shout, some were for Paul others for Mark, yet in between it all Andie was surprised to hear her name being called. Looking at Paul, he moved closer to her so no one could see what he said.

"Told you it would be a great idea bringing you out sweetheart, after all you did bring the Undertaker to his knees" keeping an eye on the ramp as the dong sounded round the arena, both got ready for Mark. Tonight it was all threats and not much action they played that out in four weeks time at pay per view.

Mark walked slowly down towards the ring, he sensed her before he saw her, hell his fucking cock got hard, just seeing her. She was beautiful, how the hell he thought she wasn't was beyond him. She had on shorts, cropped top and gloves, he guessed to hide her cuts, he wanted, no he needed to know what had caused her to hurt herself. He wasn't lying to her when he asked that he sincerely did want to know, which was, a complete personality change as Mark never gave a shit about no one but himself. She intrigued him, from where she came from, to what she meant to Vince and his family. He had discreetly asked around, but no one could shed any light on who she was, where she came from. If he had questions she would have to be the one who answered them. Stepping into the ring, he saw Paul pull her close, god how he ached to just grab her, take her to the nearest bed and fuck her brains out. Fuck his job and all that came with it, she had some kind of spell on him, the one thing she had done and which no other woman had, she had him well and truly whipped.

Andie glanced over at Mark when he stepped into the ring, watching him remove his hat, along with his trench coat, if only he would keep going, she would pay good money to have him strip for her, just before he threw her on the bed and screwed her through the damn mattress. She had never had these raw feelings before this overwhelming need to just fuck him, they had to get it out of their systems what ever this was. Even her beloved husband Paul, never made her feel this way, almost missing her cue she pulled herself back into the now.

"So Paul you called me out yet again" Mark made a quick check that the sledgehammer wasn't in sight this time, she had bloody hurt when she hit him last week. Ah there it was over near the far corner, he would make sure he kept one step ahead of her.

"Yes, you want The Game, you get me, she is no part of the deal" Mark couldn't resist looking Andie up and down, undressing her with his eyes, he didn't miss the little shiver her body gave. He lifted his eyes to hers, yep she was turned on, just like him. Licking his lips, as his eyes bore into hers.

"I want her" hearing the gasp for the women in the audience, most of them aching to be in Andie's place. Mark had thrown down the gauntlet, to both of them. To Paul she would be the prize to the winner, to Andie, he confirmed he was making her his. Both in public and personal, not caring what people thought, let them read into that sentence what they wanted. Both himself and Andie knew damn well what he meant. Her eyes held a blazing fire behind them and he would be the one to put it out, she knew it, he knew it. Paul looked back at Mark then Andie, fuck he could feel the need rolling of the pair of them. He just hoped they could get through this segment without any problems, as the way Mark was looking at her, another few minutes and he would have her in the mat, fuck if the audience was there. He felt hot and bothered, they had fucked up on this letting Andie be part of the story line. Lifting the mic, he looked straight into Mark's eyes

"You will not have her, you will never have her" throwing the mic down he prayed that he had got the message across to both The Undertaker and Mark Calaway. Opening the ropes he turned to allow Andie to come through, shocked to see she wasn't behind him, Looking over at Mark, oh fuck, he had her in his arms, ready to use her as bait. He could see Andie's face getting redder, Mark had his lips next to her ear, Whatever he was saying wasn't scripted. Climbing back into the ring he waited.

"God you look fucking beautiful little one, if we didn't have an audience I would throw you down where we stand and fuck you hard" he hadn't meant to grab her as she walked off, yet his mind had other ideas, his hands itched to feel her skin. Just as she walked off he pulled her hard into his body, letting the audience think It was part of the act. Then he spoke to her, Andie was so turned on by both how he had man handled her to the words he had used.

"Please" she moaned, unable to hide how he effected her.

"Please what baby fuck you hard" his body hid the movement of her head, as he pulled her tighter against him

"Feel what you do to me baby, I gotta walk off here with that hard on. You gonna make it go away for me" his lips caressed her neck, to the audience it looked like he was sniffing, playing with his prey. After all didn't dogs play with toys, and she was going to be his toy.

"Undertaker, do you have any other threats you want to make or can we settle this in a few weeks at pay per view"

"Ahhh your little protector wants to take you from my arms baby, Shall I let him, or take you myself and when I say take you I want to take you hard and fast against the wall" Andie shivered grateful that the audience had no idea this was not part of the script and even more happy that the had no idea what Mark was saying to her, he turned to Paul

"I told you what my demands were and I want them met, Game if not the match will not be fought and I will kidnap this little one" Hell who knew that would turn this woman on, he wondered if it was the thought, of being kidnapped, or what he would actually do to her.

"No, she is not part of the bargin" mark allowed his hands to skim down her body, he had to put an end to this now he was getting too frustrated,

"I will have her as part of the deal, by the end of the week. Go both of you., leave my yard" as he let Andie go, he whispered to her

"Tonight datlin you are mine" she laughed she actually laughed, as she knew damn well Mark had no idea where she was staying having him run around like a madman would be a sight and a half, but she had to stay hidden to protect her self, after all no matter how sexy and nice he was, The fact still remained he was very much married, and that was one thing she would never do, She had already overstepped her promises last week when he was feasting on her breasts like a dirty old man, he had left marks. Removing herself she walked out of the ring head held high.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you so much to each and every one of you supporting this story xx**

The little bitch was nowhere in sight, hadn't he told her she was his tonight, watching her walk out of his yard, head held high, had his cock rock hard. He came behind the curtain after his fight, hoping she would be there still, no such luck. Heading to his locker, he needed to shower and change, his mission then was to hunt her down.

"Paul, Yo Paul, have you seen Andie?" Mark's ears pricked up at this, why, was Cena asking about his property.

"Hotel, mate, she needed to rest, took a lot out of her tonight, I forget she is still mending" Mending what the fuck, he inched closer, so glad the pallets stacked up in the corridor covered his big frame.

"Poor kid, isn't it Mike's 3rd birthday today?" Mike who the fuck was he? Shit did she have kids, damn. Now that may cause problems, knowing her she would have a daddy to go with that kid, that would have to be dealt with.

"I know, told her to rest, she misses them all so much" Them?, what mother would leave their kids behind,. Hell he believed a woman stayed at home with their kids, it was her job. Yes most women would call him old fashioned, and sexist, yet it was how he was brought up. The woman stayed at home and the man provided. Got him into a lot of hot water with Michelle, till she finally understood, if she did what he said, she got lots of gold credit cards to use, and one thing his wife loved doing was spending his damn money.

"So she's back at the Marriot?"

"No, John we thought it best to keep her safe, I am sorry mate but its best for her. Calaway is after her in more ways than one and we know he can be like a dog with a bone when he wants something "

Best thing Paul he thought to himself keep her safe from me, after this bit of interesting news I may just hurt her more than I planned. Oh Andie he thought I have so much to use against you, I may not know all about what happened but I can use it to my advantage. Get you in my bed so I can get rid of this damn obsession I have for you.

Heading back to his locker, he felt so much better, now to do a little routing around, he had already worked out she was from the UK even down to the little town she came from. A few clicks on the old computer and he was sure he would have the info he needed. Yes he could be cruel and manipulative when he wanted something. So he couldn't have Andie tonight, time for a few rounds with the wife then, after all he was only an hour or so drive from home.

Michelle was enjoying the freedom of not having her husband constantly on her case, if it wasn't doing the housework, it was when would she get pregnant yeah right no way was she damaging her perfect body for his spawn. Looking at her perfect manicured nails she enjoyed the sun against her naked body. She could do what the hell she wanted when he wasn't here, which at the moment seemed to be getting longer and longer. Tonight she would meet up with the girls they had found a new club, where all the hottest stars went, yep she would take the little sports car he brought her a month ago, after she threw a tantrum over him not buying her anything. She loved how she could get him to bend to her will, and as for the amount of debt she ran up on his gold cards, well who cared he earned enough money and didn't she deserve the treat for putting up with his miserable old ass. Looking towards the ranch she noticed him, fuck what the hell, no he wasn't meant to be home. Why?

"Michelle, what the hell are you doing out here naked, Haven't I told you time and time again only I get to see ya naked now get in the fucking house" sliding her toned legs off the sun lounger, she walked over to him, yep she got him interested the minute she got up. A few kisses, a pout and she would have him, getting closer to him she swayed her hips as she used her special pout.

"But baby no one will see me"

"GET IN THE HOUSE WHAT ARE YOU A DAMN WHORE" Michelle was shocked, he had never spoken to her like that, all Mark could think was Andie wouldn't dream of degrading herself like this. Ok no one overlooked the ranch, but that was besides the point he still had men on the land working.

"But…"

"Go get some clothes on you disgust me" Michelle ran inside, this wasn't Mark, she could always wrap him around her finger, something had changed and she didn't like it. Grabbing a quick shower, she came down half an hour later in her denim shorts and sleeveless top, seeing him sat in his usual spot in front of the big screen, beer in hand, shit how was she going to get out with the gang.

"That's better, I don't want no wife of mine parading their naked body out by the pool, do I make myself clear Michelle?" he took another sip of beer, as he waited for her answer.

"Yes Mark"

"Good, now get ya ass over here, I haven't seen you in weeks" Michelle looked at the time, then at her husband, guess she wasn't going out with the gang after all.

Mark couldn't get it on, for the first time in his god damn life, he couldn't make love to his wife, thoughts of Andie flashed through his mind. Crashing onto his back he looked up at the bedroom ceiling, never had this happened. Hell he needed checking out, there had to be something wrong, no it had to be her, it had pissed him off finding her naked by the pool, it had turned him off big time, yep it was all her damn fault not his.

"Mark?" Michelle was confused, this hadn't happened before, she prided herself on the things she could get him to do in the throes of passion, she hoped if she fucked him good, then she would still get time to sneak out. Normally after he came the old bastard needed his nap, now she was at a loss.

"What?" god women leave me the hell alone, he just wanted to sleep, disgusted with himself, he sure didn't need to hear her twittering whining voice.

"Are you ok?" oh how he would love to shout no I am not damn well ok, I can't get it on with you, because I keep thinking about a 5ft nothing, sexy as hell siren, who has me aching to have her.

"No"

"Can I do anything to help?"

"No"

" Can I…."

"Michelle no no and did I say no!" god he wished she would just fuck off.

"Fine be like that I'm going out"

"WHAT?" Sitting up he looked at her.

"What part of I am off out did you not understand Mark? I don't want to be going to bed at 11-30 at night, I want to be out partying, Just because you are old doesn't mean I need to suffer" with that she headed to her walk in closet and grabbed her little black dress.

"Go out that door, Michelle and we are finished " had he just voiced that ? Oh yeah seeing the daggers coming from her eyes he had. Waiting for the explosion he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who is she Mark?" fuck she knew him to well, after all hadn't he pulled the same trick on his other wife, when he was screwing around with Michelle, behind her back.

"There is no one else"

"You lying bastard" She was seething no way would anyone step into her shoes, no fucking way, she would stick to Mark like glue to paper, he was hers.


	7. Chapter 7

"_**I will ask**__ you again Mark who the fuck is she?" God he didn't need this crap at the moment, he was beginning to wonder what the fuck he was thinking when he married this kid, and hell she was a spoilt, pampered, little brat._

"_Get out Michelle go play with the other kids in the playground, I mean it though we are through I don't need a bitch like you in my life" oh yes her husband had someone new all she had to do was find the bitch and cut her deep. If there was one thing Mark hated was imperfection, on a woman, by the time Michelle finished with her he would not look at the other woman twice. Letting him have his moment she grabbed her gear, let him sulk she was out to go play, stupid old bastard._

_Andie couldn't sleep all she could think of was Mike he would have been three today, his life cut so short, all their lives stopped that night hers included, until recently, until she met Mark. Unbeknown to him he had helped her live again, to force herself to believe in herself. He would never know how grateful she was, and in time she would tell him. Staring up at the ceiling she wished her family were here, they would all be so surprised how much she had changed, never had she been into wrestling, and now here she was in the ring, taunting the biggest dog of the yard._

"_Mike I miss you so much happy Birthday my darling, Paul, if only you could see me now, if only all of you could be with me share this with me" turning her head to the pillow she sobbed as she felt her husband hold her close, comfort her, in her loneliness , it may have been only her imagination, yet it helped. Falling into an induced sleep brought on by crying and tiredness she knew she would look like shit in the morning, who cared she was allowed too, anyone who had gone through what she had would be exactly the same._

_Mark hadn't fared much better, after chucking Michelle out, he tossed and turned all night, wishing he had Andie next to him. His priority now was to find her, he had to know, no needed to know what secrets she held, for some reason he wanted to help her._

_Both arrived late at the arena, Mark had chosen his bike it always helped him clear his head letting the engine go all out, the speed and wind ripped any cobwebs from his head, returning him back to sanity as he called it. Walking into Vince's office he was surprised to see Andie sat there she looked as though she had been crying for weeks, her eyes red raw, her face puffy and wet. Bending down next to her, he took her face softly in his hands, _

"_Baby girl tell me what's wrong?" If Vince hadn't been sat down he would have fallen, was this really Mark Calaway being gentle with their lost soul as he called her. What the hell had gone on for him to change from screaming at her to well to wanting to care for her. _

"_Mark, this is personal in future I would appreciate it if you knocked before you entered"_

"_Yeah and I would prefer to know what the hell is going on around here so I guess we both don't get what we want" getting to his feet, he went for the door._

"_Mark wait" he only barely heard her words, but he had, turning back to her he sank down to her level looking into her eyes waiting, unsure of what he was truly waiting for but he stayed._

"_It would have been my sons third birthday yesterday" He caught the would have been straight away, could this be what Paul and John had been on about. Nodding his head, his arms went around her, comforting her, Vince watched actually feeling as though his was trespassing on a special moment. _

"_Would have been darlin?"_

"_He died last year"_

"_Oh god baby I am so sorry" even though he had no children of his own he could only imagine how hard it was too loose one_

"_With his dad, and his two sisters" putting her head into his neck she sobbed for them all. Mark looked up at Vince, pissed more than anything, he had allowed him to shout, be little this little one yet all had known what she had gone through._

"_You fucking bastard, you knew you all fucking knew and yet you let me….." was all he said as he picked Andie up his arms and carried her to his locker room, shutting the door, he sat down with her in his arms comforting her, the best way he knew how, by just holding her. She couldn't help but snuggle down into his warmth, he felt like a warm blanket comforting her when she need it most. Mark sat there his head thrown back his eyes on the ceiling, how could he ever make up to her what he said, The guilt came crashing down when he remembered telling her that her kids would be ugly, that any man ... oh god how hurtful he had been, he had judge her and condemned her within moments of meeting her because she wasn't beautiful how fucking shallow had he become. She was beautiful both inside and out the strength she had to carry on was beyond him, he wouldn't have been able to cope no way. _

_His mother would be so proud of him, hell if she knew what he had said and done he would get boxed around the ears, from his whole family not just his mum. He had to right what he had done, to go through what she had must have almost killed, oh god that was why. Taking her small hand in his he turned it over looking at the wrist, his finger gently sliding over it, before he brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the scarred skin. She had almost tired to kill herself ._

"_I am so sorry darlin, so deeply sorry for what I said, it was cruel and evil and I hope in time you will forgive me" coming out of her shock, she came too, wondering how she ended up on Mark's knee in his locker room. Trying to get up he settled her further on his lap, holding her as his hands ran down her back_

"_It's ok darlin you are safe"_

"_I…. I have to get back, they need me for tonight"_

"_Fuck tonight we are not doing it, Vince can put it on bloody hold for all I care, your whole family little one, to lose them, to then try end your life, and I the things I said to you, god you must hate me sweetheart"_

"_I couldn't hate you Mark, you didn't know, i…."_

"_That is beside the point, I was shallow, and I am disgusted with myself that I could say what I did, I hope in time you will forgive me"_

"_I already have, Mark" turning her face to his she smiled through her tears, neither could stop themselves if they tried, both moving towards the other, both equally shocked when their lips met and the world stopped. He couldn't pull back even if he wanted she tasted so sweet, he licked her lips tasting the salt from her tears, before she opened up and he could slid inside. Moving her into a better position on his lap he moved his hands to cradle her face as he held her in place. Andie loved the feelings that ran through her, this man wanted her she could feel it underneath her ass, his cock was rock hard. How could a man as handsome as him want her, damaged goods. Oh god his wife, pushing him away, she shouldn't be even in his room alone never mind on his lap kissing him. Mark was shocked when she pushed him but he accepted it, letting her get her bearings he helped her sit up._

"_I should never had allowed you to kiss me"_

"_baby girl I didn't give you much choice"_

"_Please Mark I need to go, you have Michelle" he wasn't happy about her leaving like this, no way would he let her go now. Michelle and him were done finished, yet he knew Andie would never considered looking at him twice if he was still married._

"_Ok darlin I will let you go, but let me tell you this, I am here for you sweetheart and when you are ready to tell me how you lost your wonderful family I will be here to listen, however I am warning you now little one, I want you and I want you bad, whilst I am with Michelle I know you wouldn't look at me twice, when my divorce is through no matter where you are or who you are with, I am going to find you and then we will put an end to this unfinished business of that I can promise, in the meantime I am hoping you can look at me as a friend"_

"_That would be nice Mark thank you" with that she slipped out the door, not believing a word he said after all he only felt sorry for her, not seeing the woman in the corridor watching her with venom in her eyes._


	8. Chapter 8

"You ok there sweetheart. Vince was glad to see Andie in one piece when she walked back through his door

"Err yes I think so Mark…"

"Please honey be careful of Calaway, he has a motive to his behaviour and I don't trust him"

"I know he wants to be friends and you can never have enough friends" Vince could have laughed, women, Mark and friends in the same sentence was not something he heard often. Mark, women and fucking now that was something he was use to, plus he had Michelle, and if he knew anything it was she was one nasty bitch when crossed.

"I don't want you hurt sweetheart you have been through enough" Hearing the door open

Ahh here's Paul and Steph why don't you all spend the weekend together go over to ours Linda hasn't seen you for a while "

"That would be nice thank you" Paul stayed behind as Steph went to get the trip sorted with Andie

"Keep her safe Paul, Calaway is after her hot and strong, he would eat her for breakfast I don't trust him, but the one I don't trust more is Michelle , protect her son"

"No problem I had already seen the looks he has thrown at her, it's obvious he wants her, we made a big mistake bringing her into the story line."

"Shit, Paul why couldn't you have told me this earlier we could have stopped it all before it went any further, I would have used someone else"

"We only have a few more weeks, let me talk to Andie, over the weekend see if she is still ok to do this"

"Ok no problem I will try and have a word with our resident Mr Friendly"

"Vince both you and I know Calaway is a law unto himself, leave it, he will lose interest in her, for one thing her scars will send him running."

"You are right, ok you head to ours I will see you later on"

Andie went into her office to grab her stuff, check she had everything, gosh she was exhausted, it would do her good to see Linda and the family, she hadn't slept much thinking of Mike her family, how she missed them. Hearing the door shut and lock she looked up surprised to see a Michelle standing there, pure hatred on her face, a knife in her hand. What the hell? This wasn't good, she had to get out of here

"Errmm can I do anything for you?"

"I don't know who you think you are bitch but stay the fuck away from my husband"

"Nice to meet you Mrs Calaway I certainly wished it was under better circumstances preferably without a knife" pushing her hair away from her face, Michelle was shocked she was scarred ugly, no way would Mark look twice at this thing, She didn't need t do her too much damage after all, but the bitch was going to suffer.

"You are scarred what the hell would Mark see in you, he has me, you are….." Andie had had enough of being called ugly by both Mark and now his bitch of a wife, she had come through a tough time she was still in mourning how dare this women judge her she didn't know her at all.

"Yes ugly , scarred but I have survived through a horrific accident and loss of my family, it didn't turn me into a shallow negative, plastic bitch, now put that knife away sweetheart before you do yourself damage. I don't want Mark, but I tell you this he wants me and if he had a choice between us both , think I would win hands down" as she spoke the words, surprised at her bravery whilst all the time she was shaking inside, she had inched around Michelle and unlocked the door, screaming for help, just as she felt pain rip through her shoulder

"He is mine bitch and no way are you having him, no fucking way, I married him to further my career, to have all he had, I have two maybe three more years to put up with him pawing me, then I can divorce him take him for everything, so no way are you standing in my way. It's you he wants but he can't have you if….." Michelle was pulled away and thrown against the wall, banging her head hard in the process knocking her unconscious.

"Darlin you ok little one, god there's so much blood GET AN AMBULANCE NOW " Mark shouted.

"Come on darlin speak to me" looking up Andie saw Mark had her in his arms holding her close. The worry and something she couldn't put her finger was shinning out of his eyes. Lifting her hand she caressed his face, he must have heard all Michelle had said, as he had been there two second after she had shouted help.

"Mark, oh god the words she said about you are you…." She could feel the darkness take her slumping in his arms.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE EMERGENCY CREW?, VINCE PAUL!" Thank god they were coming, holding her cold body he prayed that she hadn't lost too much blood, it had only been a shoulder nick hadn't it oh god had Michelle hurt her anywhere else. His hands slid around her, fuck there was blood more blood where the hell was it coming from ,her tshirt was turning red, where was the object that had been used he couldn't see it.

"Mark what happened oh my god Andie?" Paul was in shock looking at Andie, Mark holding her, Michelle out cold

"Move EMT coming through let's sort this please sir move"

"Mark, they mean you, MARK!" he didn't want to let her go, what if she didn't pull through all she had gone through to end like this, no moving out of the way, he saw the knife buried deep in her back.

"We need to get her out of here, clear the halls, Sir can you please move" Mark stumbled away sitting on the floor his head in his hands.

Steph, Vince, Linda and Paul waited in A and E no one had heard a thing, it had been two hours since they brought Andie in. Michelle had been taken in for questioning after coming to a couple of minutes after Andie had left, Mark was nowhere to be found.


	9. Chapter 9

The room was dark when Mark sneaked in, she look so still lifeless almost, her skin the colour of death, the same whiteness of the pillows. The only way he knew she was alive was the beeping of the heart monitor. Seeing her lying there she didn't deserve this she had suffered so much, then to almost die at the hands of his psychotic bitch of a wife. If only he hadn't been in work that day, bumped into her called her names, got to know her she wouldn't be here, the doctor was kind enough to tell him how she was. Vince had given him permission after Mark had phoned demanding answers, he hadn't been able to stay knowing in a way this was his fault. If he had he would have killed Michelle with his bare hands no ifs or buts he would have been going down for murder so he removed himself away from the situation and sat in a bar for almost four hours, staring at the same drink he had ordered the minute he walked in.

Sinking down on the chair next to her bed he took her cold hand in his, her fingers gripped his as she slowly opened her eyes, he looked at her

"Hi darlin how ya feeling?"

"Like I've been stabbed" he half smiled at that, she was wonderful so strong full of life which had almost been taken from her hours ago.

"I would have come sooner but they said no visitors"

"So how come you are here now"

"Vince and a lot of demanding until I blew his phone up with calls, he gave in"

"oh a little persistent were you then?"

"Guess you could say that. I am so sorry darlin so fucking sorry" he put his head down kissing her knuckle, her hand came to his head as she soothed him

"It wasn't your fault you didn't know Michelle was going to do that"

"I should have known, she hates rejection, I had told her to get the hell out of my life, she knew there was someone else"

"Mark we should never have"

"No don't you dare say that I do not regret a single thing we did and I meant what I said Andie once my divorce is through no matter where you are or who you are with I am coming for you"

"You don't have…."

"I do baby girl, believe me I do" kissing her lips he left her to sleep, she was his no matter what happened he would get her in the end.

Andie was in for a week she had caught an infection in the wound and had to stay on medication to clear it before she was allowed out. Vince and Linda collected her and took her to theirs, she wasn't able to maneuver very well due to the bandaging on her shoulder, she would have a scar, as she said to the doctors ,what was, one more scar, to her already damaged body.

She had heard through the grapevine better known as Steph that Mark had taken time off to fix things. Andie took that to be fix his marriage, sort Michelle out, she knew he would never look at her in that way and was stupid to believe him, it was nice whilst it lasted. It took her three months before she was up and running so to speak, glad to get back to work, the storyline had been put to bed, Mark and Paul had fought with Mark winning yet telling Paul he could keep his valet he had no need for her light he needed the darkness to keep him warm. Andie hadn't seen the end result but she had heard all about it, reading between the lines it was Mark's way of telling her good bye, yes she was ashamed to say she cried for the loss, being use to hurt she got back up.

Head held high she walked into the arena it felt like years since she had been behind the scenes, after what had happened she found out how many great people there were. A lot of the wrestlers who had never even met her either turned up at the hospital or Vince's to see how she was, after all she wrote great storylines and they wanted her back. She became close to a few, Glenn, John, Phil who she loved calling punky and of course her favourite Stephen or shammy as she called him. She had grown fond of the red haired Irish man and his witty humour had even gone out on a few dates with him as friends nothing else. He knew her past they all did, which helped so much, she didn't feel ashamed to cry if she remembered something her kids did or a saying, the best thing was there was always a hug or a cuddle wherever she was. Her house was now a home and life was picking up, Mark was no longer as much in her thoughts, yet she did miss him.

It was late spring coming towards Summer the roster was busy the storylines strong, she had been asked to write in a new character, Vince was very secretive on it, but she did what he asked. Hearing the music hit around the arena she knew the show was starting the fans were screaming, backstage was chaotic, she loved it. Nipping into Shammy's room she wished him luck in his match hugging her he thanked her as thee exited the locker room she walked with him, just as he went out he stole a kiss telling her it was his good luck kiss, putting her hand to her mouth she laughed he was one cheeky man. Hearing a loud roar behind her she managed to jump out of the way as a Harley Davidson roared by her to the ramp, the man turned towards her, dressed in black jeans, black sleeveless vest, his long hair tied up with a bandana he looked like a biker as he gunned the engine. She couldn't believe it Mark was back, hearing his bike roar to the ring she went to her office, oh god he was back, did that mean he had Michelle with him. She knew then this was the character Vince had asked her to write for, why hadn't he warned her.

Mark headed to the ring hurt that he had seen her kiss Stephen, was she with him now, he hoped not he actually liked the man, and sure didn't want to beat him to a damn pulp for touching what was his. He had stayed in the shadows on his bike watching her for awhile before he had to hit the ramp, she looked stunning her long hair in curls down her back, her sleeveless tight fitting top showed off her scar which she was now happy and proud to carry, it showed the world she had come through hell and survived, even the scar on her face was on show. He was proud of her no longer hiding she had become stronger again, his gaze had wondered down her body over her sexy as to her leather pants, now if there was one thing Mark loved was leather pants, but on her hell she turned him on fast and hard. He wasn't ready to see her yet, he would bide his time, his divorce from Michelle had been tough and longer then he expected, he had deliberately stayed away from Andie and work so she wouldn't be dragged into it. Vince had been kept up to date on how things were and when he was coming back, and even told Mark it was none of his damn business when he asked if Andie was seeing anyone, and if he wanted the answer to that ask her his damn self. Mark had laughed at that he knew Vince was protecting her as he always did

Halting the bike he got off, climbing in the ring he heard the fans scream, yep the big dog was back in his yard, and he had a mission one to fight for his title, and two to get what was his Andie.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I messed around with American Bad Ass era so he could fight Sheamus it is all for the story thanks xxx**

She was a chicken shit, a damn coward, instead of waiting for Mark to find her she made her excuses and escaped to the safety of her hotel room. Kicking herself in the process, she couldn't describe how it felt to see him, he had surprised her on that bike dressed like he was, wow he looked fantastic. He had toned up even more, looked as though he would get down and dirty with you on the nearest floor of the worst dive you could find, his Undertaker persona was more darker, neater, this new bad ass just had her hot, Michelle was one lucky bitch to have that between her legs each night. To think she could have had him, even if it was for one night she would have known what it was like to be loved by him.

Mark rode into the back parking the bike in the car park he walked back towards the ring, undoing his leather gloves

"Man it is so good to see ya fella good fight out there"

"You to Stephen now do you mind telling me what the hell is going on between you and Andie?" stepping back surprised by both the anger radiating from the man and the question, he was unsure what Mark was on about

"Andie?"

"Yes Andie, you know the one small, sexy as hell, long dark hair the ONE YOU WERE KISSING" Ah so that was what had the big man roaring, Stephen smirked so he had it bad for his little friend

"Thought ya were married Mark" within a second he felt the man's large hand around his throat his body slammed against the wall as Mark sneered in his face.

"She's mine leave her the hell alone, and for the record I am divorced" dropping him to the floor he headed to Vince's office to find out where the fuck she was.

"He did what" listening to John on her phone about what Mark had done to Stephen she was shocked, so he was divorced, and he was keeping to his promise, that once he was he would hunt her down no matter who she was with or where she was he would make her his, her body shivered at that, knowing now he was a man who didn't break promises, she was in his sights. Gulping she didn't know whether to laugh, cry or be sacred shitless that an American Bad Ass was after her.

"Is he ok?"

"Who? Mark or Stephen?" John had to test the waters, if she was sacred and running there was no way any of the men would allow Mark within an inch of her, but if she was interested maybe they would allowed him near her. Andie was close to them like a little sister, or best friend no one wanted her hurt again, and if that meant kicking Mark's ass to stop that happening they would.

"Both" she softly asked

"Ah so you want to know how Mark is? Roaring around the damn arena asking anyone he can get his hands on where you are, I think Vince has been paid a visit, Paul and Steph have and shit he's heading this way, what do you want me …"

"Hi darlin" Andie almost wet herself when the hell did his voice make her feel so needy , so turned on.

"M….ark?" smirking he had been right that Cena was warning her, his hand still locked around John's throat the other holding the phone, he had her speaking to him thank god.

"Got to admit darlin you sure giving me the round around. Tell me baby where are you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"We have some unfinished business baby girl, I have waited over six months to finish it" his voice was getting lower, more seductive, she wanted to crawl through the phone and beg at his feet.

"I didn't think you would" her softly spoken words grabbed around his heart, how could she think he would not come for her after what he had told her.

"I told you I would baby" dropping John to the floor an evil smirk came across his face as he watched him try and get his breath back. Turning his back on him he continued his conversation

"I…"

"Andie baby, please tell me where you are, I'm begging here darlin and I have never done that for anyone"

"The hotel room 223" slamming the phone too, Mark threw it at John

"And you stay the hell away from her too" walking off he headed towards his bike.

Andie was shaking, oh god he was on his way to her, the one man who had made her feel again, to want to be part of something, who had taken her out of the hell she had been in and made her live again. Hearing the knocking, he almost took the door down with his fists, straightening her hair, her body a hormonal mess she opened it. Both looked at each other, neither wanting to move, waiting for the other to take the first step. Andie smiled, that was all he needed taking her lips under his, his hands tangled in her long hair, pulling her tight to his body, he pushed her into the room, kicking the door shut behind him.

Andie was a quivering mess in his arms, never had she been attacked by a man like Mark, she couldn't call it anything else, His mouth was everywhere kissing, sucking, biting, his hands roaming down her back to her ass. Taking it in his hands he pulled her to his hardening body, letting her feel exactly what she did to him.

"Andie darlin if you want me to stop tell me now"

"Oh god Mark" her body was no longer hers, her hands snaked under his top feeling his cool skin, it was heating up with every touch she gave him. Pulling out of her arms he moved to the wall as his hand went through his hair.

"You baby have me as horny as a damn teenager, hell darlin I promised myself when I saw you I wasn't going to attack you. Guess that idea went out of the window" her lips were swollen blood red from his kisses, her exposed skin was starting to turn a pale shade of pink from his goatee. Hell he had left a damn bite on her neck, good she was his and that now told every damn wrestler on the roster she was his, so fuck anyone who had thoughts about getting with her.

"So"

"So what baby girl, I told you I would hunt you down when my divorce was through"

"Yeah through Stephen and John what did you do to them?" Mark's face reddened he had been jealous out right stinking jealous and seeing her face he had no damn reason to be

"I did what I needed to do to find out where you were"

"And Vince, Paul and Steph"

"Ok so I want a little overboard, hell honey the first time I see you after six months, was you kissing Stephen"

"You were jealous" she whispered not believing he would feel that way over her, after he had been married to a stunning woman, no it couldn't be possible

"Yeah and so what if I was" her eyes opened like saucers shaking her head at him,

"I couldn't help it darlin I saw red, and then when I heard how much the guys' praised you and I couldn't find you anywhere my temper got worse, I will apologise to them tomorrow I promise" this was another unusual thing Mark never apologised it wasn't in his nature if you got in his way and got hurt tough it was your damn fault for being there in the first place.

"Yes you can Mark, I don't tolerate ass hole behaviour" looking at her, he panicked had he ruined anything before it had started

"I'm sorry baby, forgive me" he looked so hopeful so sad, she couldn't help but smile at him beckoning him to her she placed her hands around his neck.

"I forgive you, now prove to me you mean what you say"

"The wanting you as mine, or making you mine?"

"Both" Mark smiled as he gently pushed her down on the bed his lips claiming hers.


	11. Chapter 11

Feeling his lips on hers, his hands roaming down her body, turned her on, this man was making her ache, his mouth moved down from her lips to her chin then to her neck, back up to her scar down her face. He kissed it softly.

"One day darlin you will tell me what happened in that accident, this scar makes you so beautiful, shows me how strong you are how special" he whispered as he kissed it again. Moving down her throat with his soft kisses, to her neck again, his tongue lightly ran a path along her collar bone as his lips placed kisses along the soft skin.

Moving downwards he pushed her top off exposing her aching, heavy breasts to him, for his mouth to suck in deep and his tongue to flick the sensitive tip. Sucking and nipping she felt the pleasure shoot to her core, gripping his hair in her hands she wanted to keep him there all night, what he was doing to her was wonderful. She was on fire for him, even Paul her husband who she loved deeply hadn't turned her on this quick and this fast.

Feeling her body move, she arched her back up to him thrusting her breasts into his mouth, he pulled himself to his knees removing his mouth for a moment, whilst he stripped his clothes away, and hers, she was stunning as she lay naked to his eyes.

"Mark please" her body felt cold without his, she wanted his warmth around her, comforting her, loving her.

"Please what darlin?" he moved himself back on top of her, keeping his full weight from her, yet still close, kissing her breasts again, he moved back to her mouth stealing a deep kiss from her, all the time his hands touching and caressing her body, feeling her various scars and cuts she still had, from the accident.

His mouth moved down kissing each one, as he told her over and over how special she was. Reaching her navel his tongue dipped in before heading south, never had she felt so turned on, he knew without trying her soft spots, the ones that made her want to scream his name in pleasure.

Moving down he kissed along her thighs, nipping as he did, loving the taste of her soft skin.

"I want to mark you darlin make everyone know you are mine"

"Do it" she wanted to be owned by him, branded by him. Mark took the tender flesh on the inside of her thigh into his mouth and sucked hard, biting and sucking, until he was happy, it would bruise. Removing his mouth his finger glided over the mark, happy he had done it. Andie stared at it, had he really just done that, she wanted more on her, let the world know she was owned. His goatee had left slight redness on her body, more so on her neck and chest, where he had been. She hoped he would mark her more.

"What if I want to brand you, tell everyone you I own you Mark?" she was only teasing, no way would a man like Mark ever allow that, he would never be branded by a woman, and certainly not a woman like her. Moving up he put his head to the side, exposing a part of his neck that wasn't inked

"Do it Andie, for me darlin, tell the world you own me" Andie couldn't believe it, and she wasn't going to be asked again, moving her mouth to his neck she sucked and bit, leaving a large mark, that no person could mistake what it was. Mark was happy, he was hers, like she was his.

"Thank you darlin" his kissed her, then his mouth moved once again down her sensitive body, until he reached her legs, placing them over his shoulders his mouth found it's destination, the first flick of his tongue on her most sensitive point had her calling his name. The second flick went deeper, as her hands went into his hair, the third stroke of his tongue, went deep in between her folds tasting the wetness that was pooling there, her body went tense as he moved his head and sucked on her clit, she couldn't stop herself as the blood rushed through her body and she had her first climax of the night. Loving how she came apart in his arm, Mark moved back up his fingers now where his mouth had been, his mouth now on hers so she could taste herself.

"That darlin is the first of many" Andie was shocked what was this man capable off, should she be sacred, as these thoughts ran through her head, he placed his throbbing cock at her wet entrance and slid in deep, her body stretched in slight pain at the width and length of him, yet Mark calmed her with soft kisses and caress's. Slowing his thrust until she felt comfortable with him inside her, when her body relaxed he thrust in again, a low moan coming from deep inside him, as he felt her warmth grip him tight.

"Wow darlin you are so tight sweetheart so fucking tight" moving back he went back in, slowly so as not to hurt her. As her legs wrapped around his waist her body lifting up to his, he knew then she fully accepted him, unable to stop himself he pulled out and pushed straight back in, loving the warmth she offered.

"Faster Mark come on you can do better than that" smiling at him, the little minx wanted harder, faster, well god help her, now

"You want it darlin you got it" moving back out he slammed back in, taking her with a force he didn't know he had, pounding her small body into the bed, both enjoying the demanding force of their passion, never had either felt it like this, hard and fast, loving how they moved together, the bed post hitting the wall. The bed moved with them , Mark could feel his balls tightening as her body gripped him.

"darlin I am close, please Andie …"

"Mark, I'm going to cum" both roared their release as Mark spilled his seed deep inside her, Andie milked every last drop from his cock

"MINE!" he shouted as he collapsed his shaking, sated body next to hers. Both were quivering from the aftermath, their bodies shining with sweat. Neither cared as he pulled the duvet over them, pulling her into his strong arms, he held her close as they fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n thank you all for reading this story and taking the time out to review, fav and follow xx**

Waking up with a warm blanket wrapped around her, Andie attempted to move but Mark wasn't allowing it, moving her tighter into his warm embrace, it had been so long since she had felt so safe and loved, her body comfortably sore from his love making, remembering back to it, how he had marked her, ok not for all to see, but he had allowed her to brand him with her mark. It was still all new to her, this handsome man chasing her down and making her his. The thought sneaked in that he would get fed up of her, move on to someone beautiful, more stunning, without the scars and emotional damage that she had.

Mark enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms if he had his damn way she would be branded all over her beautiful body, she was his, when the time was right he would claim her as his, with a ring of her finger, and his surname, but that would be later much later, he had to convince her that he meant what he said, no more women for him, she had him hook, line and damn sinker, and he would do anything for her.

Stretching his aching contented body, he moved her on top of him his lips catching hers in a deep kiss, she looked all flush and sexy, the aftermath of their lovemaking clear on her body, little finger marks, bites, goatee marks, and he loved it

"Good morning darlin" he said between kisses, loving the fact he could just kiss her when he wanted

"Morning" she felt slightly shy, she couldn't remember the last time she woke up next to a man that wasn't her husband.

"Now don't you go all shy on me little one, that was, last night was fantastic and if it is ok with you I plan on alot of repeat performances, as I make you mine over and over" her body shivered at that as his lips travelled down her neck

"I think you'd like that wouldn't you baby" as he turned them over someone belted the hell out of the hotel door, even though it was Andie's Mark had every damn intention of answering it, then it would save the rumour mill.

"Shit, HOLD ON" slowly he raised his naked body from the bed, Andie loved everything about him, he was tall, dark and handsome wasn't that what they called it and he claimed he was all hers.

"Mark let me answer it, if you do people will gossips." Yeah as if I gave two fucks if they did, let them the rumours would be true in this case

"WHAT!" Mark flung the door open dressed in his boxers, seeing Cena on the other side.

"Is Andie ok?, last time we heard you were heading to her room and she hasn't been seen since, usually she is down for breakfast by now" John tried to look past his large frame that was taking up the whole of the doorway, was she ok, had he hurt her. Ah so they had sent this little shit up to check on her had they.

"Sure have John two seconds ago when you stopped me from making love to her again. Now fuck off and leave us be" Andie went bright red as the door slammed in John's face, had Mark just said that, what would the others say

"You do know that it will get out that you and I" oh god now he was going to be mad, the shit would hit the fan

"That you and I are sleeping together, are a couple, in a relationship?. I don't care Andie, let John tell them saves us telling them" pulling his boxers off, he climbed on the bed, lust in his eyes

"But you….. I mean do you mean that….I" Mark had his lips on hers stopping the flow of words

"Damn fucking straight I do now woman let me love you"

It was two hours later by the time Mark and Andie were dressed and headed down to the restaurant, to grab the end session of breakfast, walking in there were a few wrestlers hanging around and Vince and his family over in the corner. Vince noticed them and beckoned them over

"Well darlin looks like your new family want you, Want me to come over or leave you to handle this alone"

"I don't want to burden you Mark"

"Darlin never are you a burden" placing his arm around Andie he guided them over sitting his large frame in the empty seat next to Vince, Andie sat next to Steph

"Well well well, I can see you two have sorted your differences out, and Mark do not threaten me or my family again, we don't appreciate being put against the wall with your hand around our throats" Mark actually went red, knowing he had over stepped the mark on that one with them all

"Yeah I'm sorry about that , I just wanted to know where Andie was"

"Yes well I can see why you did and from the look on your faces I guess you more than made up your differences, however Andie means a lot to this family Mark and you have been an asshole with her from the start. You treat her good, cherish her how she was meant to be, and be there for her, we won't have a problem. Treat her like shit and I can safely say the whole of the roster will take straws on who beats your ass first. Our little Andie is loved by us all, so don't fuck up, now on that note Andie are you happy with this?"

"Yes Vince more than happy"

"That's good enough for me we will see you later sweetheart, you can be at the arena around 7 tonight, I am sure you and mark will enjoy the late checkout service this hotel has to offer, see you later Mark" hugging Andie he headed out of the hotel and into the waiting Limo

"Well little one guess I need to keep you happy, How many of the roster was it"

"All Mark and me included"

"Ok Paul I get the message listen mate I won't hurt her ok, never she is too damn precious to hurt" Andie was still trying to understand where this was all coming from, what had she done to deserve to be this happy. Paul and Steph left hugging Andie confirming they would see her later, after ordering their breakfast, Mark placed the menu down and took her hand in his

"So darlin do you fancy taking in the sights of this town before we move onto the next, or take advantage of the late checking out service" seeing her blush he had his answer but he wanted her to say it

"I…." could she tell him she wanted to spend the rest of the day making love with him, have him take her to those soaring heights.

"I what darlin? I can't give if you don't ask" he chuckled

"I want us to spend the day in bed" still she couldn't say it

"Oh ok guess you must be shattered did I tire you out that much little one?" shaking her head, he was going to make her say it, never had she asked before

"No, I want us to makeloveallday" Mark smirked she had gone so red,

"Sorry baby girl didn't get that last bit" Pulling him to her she whispered in his ear

"You are one fucking bastard Mark Calaway, I want us to make love all day" It was a damn good job he was sat down as what she said had shocked him to the core, and turn him on to hell, So she wanted to play that game well he could to

"Ok darlin lets have this, then I will take you back upstairs and fuck you through the mattress, hey if we are lucky and I do it enough times I will get you pregnant " she stopped in mid mouthful, her face shocked at what he said, he had meant every damn word, he wanted her heavy with his child, not to make up for what she had lost, for them to be parents, and the best thing was it didn't scare him shitless

"You….." she pointed at him

"Me,,,," he confirmed with a nod of his head.

"baby…"

"Yeah darlin you me and a baby got a problem with that?" tucking into his breakfast , he smirked as she shook her head. Yep this was going to work out he could feel it in his gut, what he could also feel was the love he had for this little mite.


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n thank you all for reading this story and your support on it, this is the last chapter enjoy xx**

For hours Mark made love to her, soft and slow, hard and fast, most times not even allowing her to catch her breath before he was in her again. He couldn't get enough of her, how the hell he ever thought she was ugly, how shallow he had been. She was beautiful from the inside out and he loved her so damn much. They had been together almost three months since the night he chased her ass down to the hotel room, and they hadn't been apart since. He hoped at times it wasn't too much for her as he was possessive and protective of her. The whole rooster knew this was it for Mark, he did to however the problem was getting Andie to believe, she still thought at times that he would go off with the next available Barbie, no fucking way he was hers. The one thing he hadn't been able to do was get her to talk much about that night and it bothered him that she hadn't been able to open up to him. Well tonight would be different.

"You ok there darlin" he managed to speak, after trying to get his breath back, the last orgasm they shared had been mind blowing

"Er…. God Mark, every time …. We"

"Get your breath back little one" he laughed as he moved on to his side facing her, his head on his hand, he loved her body, the marks from the accident. Sliding his finger down he traced her most prominent scare then softly kissed it, as her body shivered under his touch, the sweat now cooling causing little goose bumps to appear on the soft skin.

"Tell me what happened" he murmured as he placed another kiss on a scar just above her breast. Catching her breath she took a deep swallow, it was time he knew. Her hand went into his long hair, playing with it, getting comfort from the action. Mark knew she was ready to tell him, as he stroked her body to sooth her, let her know he was there for her.

"It was a Saturday we had been at a dance show our 10 year old daughter Stacy was in, oh Mark she did so well won the gold, Paul and I were so proud of her, the whole family were. We thought it would be a great idea to head home, and grab something on the way home at a local restaurant. It had been raining most of the day, the roads were wet. Paul was a great driver, never had a crash in all of his driving…" she stopped as tears fell from her eyes. Mark moved up to kiss them away

"I'm here darlin" taking strength from him she continued

"Paul and I met in school the typical high school sweethearts, got married had our wonderful family, Stacy, Becky who as 6 when it happened and little Mike who was 2 years old. We were your normal family did everything together, the weekends were family time, if it be watching the kids in the park, dance lessons or bike rides. Paul had a great job was manager of the local solicitors and I did part time receptionist there whilst the kids were at school. " her tears started again as Mark held her to him

"Sounds lovely sweetheart, a wonderful way to be, those children were very lucky darlin not many kids got that childhood. "

"If they were lucky then why the hell did god choose to take them"

"Darlin I don't know and we will never know, I guess because they were special and he needed them"

"Doesn't make it right Mark, he left me here without my family, to go on living when all I wanted to do was kill myself" Mark held her tighter, wishing he had never said anything to her, he should have left well alone

"Don't baby, please don't make yourself upset, He left you here for a reason, the people whose life's you have touched are grateful every damn day that you survived darlin did you know that?" she shook her head.

"And the one person who is the most grateful you survived is me, If you hadn't then I wouldn't have met you, fallen in love with you" Andie looked up in shock, to see if he was joking with her.

"It ain't a joke darlin I love you so damn much, you have a made me into a better person, been there for me, and for that alone I love you. But what makes me fall completely in love with you is your strength and courage to face what you did and come out the other side. To lose what you did and stay strong, and no I don't give a shit that you tried to take your own life, hell darlin I would have done the same thing myself. But you you are the bravest woman I have ever met, and it amazes me what the hell you see in me and why the hell you are with me"

"The reason I'm with you Mark, is you took me out of the darkness, yes I can see by your look you have no idea what you did. You made me believe in myself, love myself and for that alone I fell in love with you. When you came back after your divorce and came through on that promise you made me that day in hospital I knew then I loved you and I am now ready to move on from that darkness into the light with you"

" I don't know what to say darlin I don't believe I did anything but hell if you say I did then I ain't complaining if it gives me your love. Together we will move to the light" he bent to her and kissed her deeply, holding her tight against him

"That night Mark, I have no recollection of what happened all I remember was joining the motorway at 5-30pm it was darker and raining, I heard a horrible sound of brakes, shouts and screams. When I came too in the hospital I was told my family were all dead by 5-45pm, the only thing I am so grateful for is none of them suffered it was instant death. How I survived I never know, even the fire crew who cut me out, and the ambulance drivers to this day have no idea how I survived. But for the first time in over a year I am so glad I did. I ended up with you" softly closing her eyes, she was so emotionally drained the darkness had finally gone and the light was appearing at the end of her tunnel. That light was Mark, the man who loved her and held her close in his arms

**1 year later**

"Andie, yo Andie" turning she saw John running up to her a big smile on his face, swinging her into his arms he kissed her on the nose

"Well hello to you too John" how she had missed being behind the scenes she had taken just over a year off to get herself sorted her head cleared and to move into Mark's ranch

"Where is he hiding?. I know he came down here, he sent you to put me off the scent didn't he. " She could hear the cheering from the crowds then his music came on. She was going to kill him, if he was doing what she damn well knew he was

"Now Andie he….."

"John Cena, you promised as godfather to our twins that you would let no harm come to them, did you not" he looked so guilty standing there, she couldn't help but smile, then his side kick turned up to looking just as damn guilty

"Glenn Jacobs, when I made you and John godfathers I did not include that you would go behind my back. He has taken them out there hasn't he" hearing the crowd go quiet, she knew Mark had there almost three month old twins in the ring with him. Elizabeth Stacy, and Paul Michael. It was her husband of 11 months, idea to name them after her first children, she loved him more and more each day. He had been wanting to show the crowd the new edition to the family. The crowd and fans had been watching the day he broke character almost a year ago and pulled her into the ring, got down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

"Andie Calaway get your sexy ass out here" oh she was so going to kill her husband now, after shooting looks to both men she headed out to the ring. Passing a laughing rooster, including Vince and the family.

"Go beat his ass honey" Paul shouted

"No need Paul I got news that will drop him on his ass" she laughed as she walked down the ramp to her wonderful husband and twins

"She's pregnant again" Steph smirked at Paul

"She is? How did you know?"

"Duh we share everything Paul we are like sisters honey and I cannot wait to see the deadman's face when he finds out" All who could pilled round the screen's dotted around the back, all wanting to see this little girl bring her husband to his knees again, she had when she told him in the middle of a match that she was pregnant with the twins. Oh this would be fun

"So Undertaker you called me out"

"Yeah darlin I did" he stood proud with his twins in his hands. Smiling at his family

"Now I know we were going to introduce these little ones to the crowd and fans but couldn't you have waited for me"

"nah I was too excited" that caused a laugh from the crowd , The Undertaker excited now that wasn't something you heard everyday.

"Guess that's why I love you then baby. Now seeing as your surprised me, with bringing them out so soon., I got a surprise for you" seeing his eyebrow raise as if to say not In front of the fans.

"Not that kind, well I guess that kind got me this way. Mark I'm pregnant again." Mark couldn't stop the shit eating grin come across his face. When he had heard about that dreadful night when she lost her children, he had made a promise to himself if she wanted more, she would get more. Not to replace the ones she lost that just wasn't right. He wanted her to have more because she would make a great mum, she was her happiest looking after him and their family., he had done what he set out to do, Take the darkness from her life and replace it with a light at the end.

Leaning down as the crowd cheered he kissed her, whispering how much he loved her, and how happy he was.


End file.
